transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Junkion Board Archive November 2029
Junkion Message: 12/6 Posted Author JAYSON REDFIELD - WANTED Thu Nov 06 Dee-Kal ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Junkion Spinny/Autobot Spinny/Junkion Spinny/Autobot Spinny... This is Jayson Redfield (shows wanted poster of a blond-haired youth of normally feisty but enthusiastic disposition). Normally a valued member of both society and the EDC, but now... Something has happened. Not a cerebro shell, nothing like that, but it might as well be. His disposition, his temperament is not as it was. He has fought and shot at fellow EDC members, maiming my good friend Sam-u-el EDC, and is by all accounts ... what do they say..? Gunning for Mander Spike Witwicky. (she means 'commander' - her shorthand for a high rank officer, okay? ^-^) He is at large, he is out there *somewhere* and he is *dangerous*. This is no joke. The EDC want him captured, disarmed - not his actual arms, please, just relieved of his gun and any other sharp objects - and detained until EDC personnel can retrieve him for treatment and debriefing and whatever it is they need to do to make him Jayson Redfield again. It is suspected... (shows a diagram) that a lapel pin depicting the Union Jack flag - a British symbol - is the source of the mind control, but we are uncertain. If caught, removal of the pin or some method of blocking the signal might restore him. Please, if you see him - report immediately and help to bring him in as soon as possible. Do what you have to do... but do not harm him. (sigh) If possible. He *must* be captured. It is imperative! Err, and that is all I have to say right now. *Please* help. Mander Spike is in severe danger if he is not found. Junkion Spinny/Autobot Spinny/Junkion Spinny/Autobot Spinny... Junkion Message: 12/7 Posted Author Update Sat Nov 08 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ooc We don't have a Turtle Van anymore. Sorry. Junkion Message: 12/8 Posted Author Anubis Mon Nov 10 Dee-Kal ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Strange exo suit? Robot? Unknown. Identified himself as 'Anubis' after the Egyptian canine deity - also he looks similar. His request, to see me outside Autobot City. His report - a Sharkticon in Spain has taken the limb from an Autobot, so to be ready to take on a patient as soon as possible. Then he flew away. I believe he thinks he is Batman... Bat Dog, maybe? Chee... Junkion Message: 12/9 Posted Author The Circle Of Life Wed Nov 12 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ~Junkion Spinny with subdued funeral organ music playing along, then no-spinny and Monstereo appears on screen from the Pickering power plant location... you can tell because the air is clear but there's a trefoil sign hanging around his neck.~ Greetings fellow mortals. We gather here today in the Milky Way as it has gone a little sour. The other day a catastrophe was averted. However, as the great Archibald... I can't remember his last name, one said... No sacrifice, no victory. Or maybe it was John Madden.... Alas, we mourn the death of our beloved Turtle Van. She was a good ride. For over ten years she served us... well enough. Nobody is perfect, so don't argue. Show some respect for the scrapped. Anyway... She crashed. She might have been saved but for the evil Decepticons. Eyewitnesses say they cut her up... they made her cry, made her break down, shattered her illusions of love... *sniffles and wipes optics at this point* ... It's over now. And they knew how to pick up the pieces and go home. ~The funeral music dies away~ But though we grieve a piece of our beloved history, a new dawn arises... for though the Turtle Van has hit the heap... and let those Purple ball bearing third rate scavengers choke on her rust... we are shown that with every death, there is hope for new life taking its place... And Crazy-Ed at Crazy-Ed's Used Car Dealership, deep in beautiful downtown Funkytown on that mother-pearl of a planet we call home, what he's gone and done is make us a deal. A good deal we won't bust. No wheel today. No Thunderdome. A custome made second generation model of our dearly departed. Rejoice for our bounty. This ride is sweet... And we'll customize her. Name her. And show her off to all the kids. That's all I have to say about that. ~The spinny returns, a comforting sight~ OOC We have a new vehicle of the exact specs as our lost faction vehicle... We need some name ideas and likely a little or a lot of exterior redescing. It's a size 8 vehicle. For those too lazy to check out news size stuff, that's about as big as a semi, bomber or big aircraft. Let that equate into your creative imaginations. Post your ideas on this board if you care. :) Come check it out at the Parking Lot in SF Outskirts if you've never seen the old Van before. The interior is pretty much cool as is. Keep in mind the weapons compliment, stats and it's Swim ability when name and desc brainstorming. Junkion Message: 12/10 Posted Author OOC ideas Thu Nov 13 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ So far... For a van motif: The Mystery Machine The A-Team Van aka B.A. Baracus' Van or just Baracus Van for short... Other non Van resembling ideas: Jabba's Pleasure Barge Crazy Train Yellow Submarine - though she only has swim, not dive... but still a fun idea The Knight Bus The Love Boat The Bat Tank Feel free to post more or opinions of these listed so far. Junkion Message: 12/11 Posted Author OOC more Thu Nov 13 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Little Red Wagon or Radio Flyer Junkion Message: 12/12 Posted Author OOC more Thu Nov 13 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Another name for the Bat Tank is The Tumbler, a much more charming name Junkion Message: 12/13 Posted Author Re: OOC VAN name Sun Nov 16 Songbird ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I vote for either Mystery Machine or A-Team Van Unless of course you want a self-stylized and yet totally ripped of: The Junkmobile. Junkion Message: 12/14 Posted Author ooc- My Vote Mon Nov 17 Wreck-Gar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hi folks, Sorry been away for a while, Flu = Evilness. I would vote 1st choice : Bat-tank/tumbler, 2nd Choice The A-Team Van. :) Well thats what i think... We could call it, Better then hulk superman batman and the flash put together. :) Junkion Message: 12/15 Posted Author OOC: Re: Car Mon Nov 17 Sam ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I just got one word for you: Thundercougarfalconbird. Junkion Message: 12/16 Posted Author OOC Mon Nov 17 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Well last night it was 2 for A-Team and now it's three, so it looks like A-Team name and desc are sticking. Category:Reports